


Sleepover Shenanigans

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, but just in case, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Just a sleepover. (Set in 2015)
Relationships: Brody/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Tenn (Walking Dead), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Tenn & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohworm (owolivia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/gifts).



"You guys aren't going to be making out the whole time, will you?" Sophie speaks out as she sets up the movie for the sleepover.

You see, Minnie and Violet have recently started dating. Like the hand holding, ordering one milkshake with two straws, dating. The real fucking deal. 

Now they, Sophie, Minnie, and Violet, are doing their weekly sleepover, and Sophie doesn't want to deal with all of that PDA. Minerva and Violet look at each other and then back at Sophie, who has stopped in front of them on the couch.

"Oh yeah, we are gonna be making out the whole time. Just lips smacking and everything. If I'm lucky, might even get a bit of under the shirt action." Violet keeps her face blank and voice monotoned as she says this, trying her hardest not to laugh.

Minerva covered her mouth with her hand trying to keep her laughs down, as to not disturb her brother Tenn in the other room. The redhead felt like her lungs where going to burst out from how hard she was laughing. Sophie on the other hand, was not as amused.

"Keep that up, and I won't buy you another chicken nugget."

Violet was pal,e as is, vampire pale. It's a running joke in the friend group, but when Sophie said that Violet got paler, if that is even possible for her to do.

"You take that back, you take that back right now. How dare you go for my nuggets? Threatening to take my nuggets is a punishable offense by death Sophie. I will be remembering this."

Violet really likes chicken nuggets. Like loves them, almost to the point of obsession. Sometimes when she's eating them, it feels like you need to leave the room because you are interrupting an intimate moment. She has a problem.

"Why does it sound like you like nuggets more than my sister? Would you choose my sister or chicken nuggets?" Sophie crossed her arms, smirking.

Minerva's wheezing gets louder as Violet goes even paler. Which how is that fucking possible. Violet sputters trying to think of an answer to that question. How the fuck is she suppose to choose between her precious nuggets and her beautiful tall girlfriend. You don't.

"Minnie holding nuggets, duh. That's the stuff of my dreams." Violet finally gets out an answer.

"Ew, I don't want to know what kind of dreams you have about my twin."

Violet's face finally gets some color to it, red. As red as the twins hair. Minerva couldn't keep her laughs in as she falls of the couch. 

"I don't- that's not what- Whatever let's just watch the fucking movie." Violet's face was like a furnace at this point.

Sophie sits on the couch, smirking. She grabs the remote and presses play

"What movie are we watching anyway?" Minnie finally was able to get her act together.

"Only the 2005 classic Disney mover  _ Skyhigh  _ of course." Sophie grins

" _ Skyhigh _ ? Why that movie?"

"Because it's about how social constructs are stupid and no one should follow them, and we should all destroy the government."

"How'd you get destroy the government.from a 2005 Disney movie?" Minerva and Violet looked at Sophie with wide eyes, wondering where that explanation came from.

"I'm a stoner, I can turn anything into destroying the government."

\-----

The movie was about half way over when Minnie looks down to see Violet asleep. She'd have to wake her up once the movie's over, but for now Minerva's going to let the girl rest. Violet doesn't get much sleep, what with her home life and the very much there depression induced insomnia. It's why Minnie even had the idea to start these weekly sleepovers. To give Violet a safe place to hang out and be herself.

The fact that the blonde feels safe and comfortable enough to fall asleep in her arms, makes Minerva burst at the seams with happiness. The fact that Violet looks adorable while asleep helps too. She presses a kiss to Violets forehead.

Minerva plays with Violet's hair, looking back at the TV with a smile. Yeah this weekend is going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie ended, and Minnie took 20 minutes to wake up Violet because she 'looked so peaceful and cute to disturb' the trio, or as Sophie likes to call them 'The Trees and The Blonde', decided it was snack time. 

They entered the kitchen and gathered chips and cupcakes and brownies an- well you get the point. They got a lot of food so they can snack when they get hungry, or in Sophie's case when those munchies hit. They head up to the twins room and start chatting.

"So, which one of ya finally got their head out of their ass ask for this," Sophie moves her hand in the direction of the cuddling couple. "To happen?"

Violet and Minnie looked at each other, blushed, before looking back at Sophie. Sophie had a very amused face at seeing these two oh so flustered. Minerva spoke up.

"It was kind of an accident? I guess."

"An accident? How was it an accident?"

"Well you see, we were sitting at lunch, you know like we usually do, and we were eating, you know like usually." Violet felt a raging blush come on her face as she tells the story. "Then I was clumsy and spilled her apple juice on her pants."

Sophie couldn't help but let out a loud ass snort. How could she not snort at that? 

"So y'all got together because you spilled some juice on her?"

"No it was what happened in the bathroom that did it." Minerva continues. "I had to of course wipe the stuff off before it got stained, and Violet here followed me apologizing a whole bunch. Told her to stop because it was honestly an accident." Minnie turns to the blonde who was gearing up to apologize again.

"Whatever just finish the story so Sophie can laugh at us." Violet playfully shoves the taller girl.

"Anyway, blah blah blah, somehow poor purple here got it in her head that she needed to help me clean off my pants." Heat rises up on both their faces at this point in the story. "I tried to stop her, and we ending up tripping. She ended up on top of me."

Sophie is trying her damn hardest not to let out her laughs. God this story is so fucking ridiculous. Violet continues the story.

"After we fell and landed in that….position, I tried to apologize again but it seemed like Minnie wants even listening. I asked her what was wrong and she just grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me." Violet smiles and flushes at that sentence.

Minerva was hiding her face in her hands out of embarrassment. Sophie looked between the two for a moment before bursting into laughter. Belly aching laughter. Some of it might be from those pot brownies.

"Oh my god! Minnie you really lost your ability to think because a girl fell on top of you? Oh you disaster lesbian you."

"Hey I'd like to see you try and form a coherent thought if Brody fell on top of you!" Minerva says getting Sophie to shut up and blush. "Yeah who's the disaster now Sophie."

"Whatever let's just play Mario Cart or something." Sophie grabs a handful of chips and shoves them in her mouth to hide her blush.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're just not gonna share any?" Violet asks as Sophie starts to smoke her second blunt.

That girl has lungs of steel. She's the captain of the swim team, but the fact that she can smoke three blunts a day and she still has the lung capacity of 17 cheetahs inside her is amazing. Could be the fact that she doesn't smoke often and uses edibles, but still.

"Yeah, don't be stingy. Share with Vi." 

Sophie looked towards Minerva when she said that. She took a hit from the blunt before speaking.

"You're only wanting me to share because Violet here becomes a cuddly teddy bear when high. I see you plan."

Minerva's face goes ablaze, while Violet cackles her ass off. Minnie didn't want Sophie to share because of the fact Violet gets really touchy feely when high. Nor is it the fact she also says really adorable things. Nope, not what her sister suggest  _ at all. _

"I was right on the money, wasn't I? Fine," Sophie takes another hit before passing the blunt to Violet. "I'll help you with your devious scheme." Violet takes it, and starts smoking as she relaxes into Minnie's embrace. The redhead wraps her arms around the blonde, resting her head on the shorter girl's shoulder. Sophie lays down flat vibing to some music in her head.

"I'm hungry!" Sophie exclaimed, sitting up from her lying position

"Hi hungry, I'm dad." Violet snorted out, causing Sophie to laugh, causing Violet to laugh harder, and starting a laughing cycle.

The sober redhead lets out an exasperated sigh. She then playfully shoves Violet out of her arms, causing her to pout. She tries grabbing the taller girl, but Minnie evades the hands.

"Do you want food or not?"

This causes Violet to think. Did she want food? Did she want her very beautiful tall girlfriend to cuddle her? These are unfair questions to her very under the influence brain. 

"Get us food." 

Well Sophie chose for them it seems. Minerva shoots an annoyed look at her sister, while she just laughs, and goes to make food for the useless sacks of bodys she is hanging out with. She makes a whole box of dino shaped chicken nuggets for Violet, and 17 biscuits for Sophie. After she's finished making them she walks back to her room and sets the plates down in front of the two gremlins. Sophie immediately stuffed three biscuits into her mouth.

Minnie sits down back next to Violet, who immediately lays her head in her lap before taking a dino nugget and eating it.

"Hehehe, I'm the dinos of all dinos bow down or you shall be eaten."

God she's so high, but she's adorable so Minnie will allow it.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet sat there looking at her girlfriend. How the fuck did she get this fucking beauty to date her dumbass? Like why the fuck did she say yes? Many questions scientists still don't know the answer to. OK so maybe Violet was still kinda high. That's not the point though. The point is that how can someone look so fucking good in some goddamn sweatpants? Like seriously, here Violet is looking scrawny as fuck in hers, and her comes Minnie looking like a damn goddess. Violet is confused, and high, but mostly confused.

"You good there, Violet? You've been staring at me washing my face for the last five minutes."

No she is not fine, have you seen yourself? Making Violet gay panic dude. 

"Uh, yeah. Still a little high is all. I am a-ok." Violet is not a-ok. Suck a fucking lie.

Minerva smiles and goes back to washing her face as Violet, somehow, tears her gaze from her onto her twin. Ah yes Sophie. Sophie was making kissy faces and shit, and Violet never wanted to punch someone in the face so bad. She knows it's all in good fun.

"Shouldn't you be making those faces at Brody."

She also knows how to throw it back, though. Sophie immediately stops and starts to blush. Violet can hear a quiet 'oooh, got'em' coming from Minnie.

"That's not, that's not fair." Sophie stuttered.

"All's fair in love and war. And this is a war about who we lov-like. Who we like."

Violet legit almost said she loved Minnie. Right in front of her and her fucking sister. Kind of fucking idiotic bullshit is that? Good thing Minnie didn't notice her slip up because she's really trying to keep acne from forming in her face. This was the sixth time she washed her fucking face.

"Min, the actual fiddly fuck are you doing? You're gonna, like, scrub your damn face off at that rate." Sophie frowns at her sister going for the face wash  _ again  _

"Hey, if you read about what dirt can do to your pores you'd be washing your face a thousand times over." Minerva says as she aggressively rubs the face wash off her face.

Sophie just watches her like she had two heads. Violet just grabs another chicken nugget as Minnie goes for a seventh round of face washing. Just munching and watching her hot as fuck girlfriend wash her face. She did put a stop to it when she tried to go for a ninth round.

"OK, I gotta agree with Soph on this one. I think you got all the pesky dirt off your face. Now can you please put down the face wash and cuddle me, I'm cold."

Minerva paused, looking between her soap and her girlfriend. She really wants to wash her face again, but her pretty girl is right fucking there.

"Dude are you thinking about what you want to do?" Sophie chuckles.

"No! I am not thinking about it." She was thinking about it. She stands in the bathroom for a moment longer before walking towards Violet.

Violet pulls the redhead down and puts her face into her neck, breathing. Minnie smells like fucking peach and roses because of the excessive amount of goddamn face wash she decided to fucking use.

Minerva runs her hands through Violet's hair as she cuddles into her. She lets out a sigh as she watches Sophie try to beat  _ Until Dawn  _ while high. She's failing very miserably. 

"Your hair's really soft." Minnie speaks after some time.

"Uh yeah, I got to use this shampoo that keeps my dandruff under control, and it makes my hair soft."

"Huh, well it works."

"I'd fucking hope so. I'd be kinda pissed if it didn't."

The redhead laughs as the sound of Sophie cursing out one of the characters for dying when she was just to stupid to realize that she waved the control around when it said be still. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Boooooo, you suck."

"Hey! You try holding the fucking controller still while a fucking wendigo screaming at you!"

"Dude I can hold that controller still with my eyes closed!"

Minnie and Sophie have been arguing about that damn controller thing for the past hour. Yeah, Sophie failed at the damn mechanic for a whole ass hour. She's determined to get everyone out alive, but at this rate that ain't gonna happen.

"You keep getting Sam killed, how are you going to tell me that you are better!"

"Because I at least got Sam alive to get her killed right here, unlike you."

"That's not fair! You know Tenn scared me when he walked in, and I clicked the wrong button. That doesn't count."

"You know, I bet neither of you can do the heart beats from  _ Man of Medan, _ so really I'm the best here." Violet decided to chime in.

Minnie and Sophie looked as if they were going to refute the statement, but they stopped. They looked at each other, then looked at Violet, then back at each other before letting out sighs.

"Yeah you might be right."

"Got a point there."

Violet lets a smug look form on her face and winning this argument. Minnie notices it.

"Oh, so you want to be all cocky about doing those stupid heartbeat things huh?" Minerva walks towards the sitting blonde until she was face to face with her

"Uh, yeah I am. Did that shit first try, I have a right to be smug. What are you gonna do about it?"

Sophie looks between the two, sipping her on her Mtn Dew. 

"I'm gonna wipe the look off."

"And, pray tell, how are you going to do that?"

Minerva stares at Violet for some time. Just stares, thinking about her next move. Sophie is sitting in her chair, eating some chips, in anticipation. Minnie finally knew what she was going to do. 

The redhead leans forward letting her lips ghost over Violet's before fully pressing them together. Violet let out a gasp of surprise. Sophie takes this time to yeet herself to the kitchen, also to call Brody, but that's not what this is about. Minnie uses Violet's surprise as a way to deepen the kiss.

Violet rises her hands to intertwine with the redhead's hair, bringing her closer. The kiss goes on for a few more minutes because this gays are touched starved. Minnie finally pulls back with a rather big grin. Violet, however, is still under the spell.

"I'm going to go see what Sophie's up to, you try and get your sanity back." Minerva says as she leaves the room, but the words fall on deaf ears.

Violet remained catatonic for the next ten minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

After Violet broke out of her coma, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen where she heard the twins. When she walks in she notices they were baking cookies with Tenn. When I say baking, though, I mean throwing eggs and flour at each other. 

"Man down, man down! Egg in the eye, I got egg in my eye." There goes Sophie.

"Ha, I will forever and always be that champion of Food Wars Extreme. Or should I say egg-treme. Heh, get it egg?" Minerva laughs at her own joke.

"Oh god, you've been hanging with Louis for too long." Violet groaned, alerting the siblings of her presence.

Tenn goes up and hugs Violet saying something about having a new drawing to show her soon. She hugs him back, ruffling his hair a little when they pull back.

"Hey my jokes are way better than his."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sophie says as she still tries to get the eggs from her eyeball. 

"You're just mad that I'm better at food wars and jokes than you." Minnie sticks her tongue out.

  
  


"So y'all making cookies? Did you even get any in the oven before you tried to kill each other with freaking flour?" Violet chimed in before an actual argument broke out between the two. They take their food wars way too seriously.

"Yeah, two trays. Surprisingly." Tenn answered.

"Damn that a whole new record."

"Yeah, from half a tray to two full ones. I'm just as surprised." Tenn agreed.

They both can hear offended sounding 'Hey' at hearing the two's conversation. Sophie finally got the egg out of her eye only to get flour from her hair in it.

"Son of a mothershitdickassbitchshitfuck! Why is the food trying to blind me?"

"Swear jar." Tenn said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah I'll put a ten dollar bill in there, but I'm showering first." Sophie says as she heads up the stairs. Tenn walks after her, saying he's going to get his jar and wait for Sophie to finish. 

Violet walks towards the over, bending down to look at the cookies through the little oven window. The damn cookies better be done soon. Violet is just as obsessed with cookies as she is chicken nuggets.

Violet stands up straightening out her shirt when she feels arms wrap around her waist. She looks back seeing it was Minnie. Violet knows it was her, she just likes looking at her girlfriend's face. Sue her. Minnie looks back, smiling, as she leans down to place a kiss on Violet's lips. 

She pulls back, placing her face into Violet's neck and starts to sway them. The smell of oatmeal raisin cookies filling the air, making the moment feel even better. Just them, holding each other, just being. 

The sound of Sophie tripping and letting out a string of curse words, however, breaks the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out, Sophie forgot to dry off and slipped on the water that pooled around her feet. Sometimes Violet wonders who the smart one is, and then shit like this happens where she realizes that Tenn is the smart one. 

After Sophie put twenty bucks into Tenn's swear jar, and the oven beeped, they sat down and ate the cookies with some milk. Violet and Minnie sharing a glass because that's what gays do. They share shit like glasses of milk to dip cookies in. Minnie wrapped her arms around Violet's shoulders because she got cold from the fucking milk since that shit was in the goddamn fridge. Not that the blonde minded. Minnie has her arm around her, Violet is in heaven. 

After the cookies, they moved to the living room and put on a movie Tenn wanted to see. He chose  _ Into the Spider-verse _ and he and Sophie were super intrigued. They were sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the TV trying to soak in as much as possible. Violet and Minnie, on the other hand, were on the couch not paying attention at all.

They were under a blanket, cuddling. They did watch the first 30 minutes of the movie, they swear, but they got distracted. By each other. I mean wouldn't you get distracted if you were a touched starved gay with your girlfriend right fucking there? That's what I fucking thought. So yeah, there they are, 30 minutes into the movie, staring at each other with the biggest fucking smiles ever.

Violet leans up and kisses Minnie, initationg for the first time that night. Minerva, of fucking course, kisses back. What, you think she's an idiot? They sit there, lips pressed together, just being.

God when was the last time Violet has felt this alive? Probably when she first tried chicken nuggets. This girl just makes her feel so warm and fuzzy. Even got her saying shit like warm and fuzzy. When the fuck has she, Violet, the emo brooding cold shoulder, Adlon ever said shit like that? Never. She's never fucking said that. But this fucking gorgeous human being kissing her, low key making out with, makes her want to say and do all that lovey dove shit.

Minnie felt the same way. She was always the type to keep her affections on the down low. Never one to outwardly show them. Yet here she is, missing this beautiful fucking girl. Her heartbeat speeding up every time she's with the blonde. Minerva feels the need to always say how she makes her feel, do all that romantic shit.

Minerva is the one to pull away because she remembers breathing is a thing, and that her siblings are right fucking there. As much as she wants to continue the kiss, make out session, she's gotta respect them. She grins looking down at the blonde she gets to call her girlfriend. She'll never get over that. Girlfriend.

Violet keeps her eyes closed, pulling Minnie down to connect their foreheads. She breathes in the scent of the redhead, feeling relaxed and safe. She moves to have it where their noses are rubbing against each other. Violet can feel the blush already rising in her cheek, but she didn't care. 

"Wait, fuck. The uncle is the bad guy?!"

There goes that moment


	8. Chapter 8

Violet sits in the bathroom, eyes red from crying. She just got off the phone with her father. She was supposed to be talking to her mom, but that dickwad yanked the phone out of her hand, or something. He was drunk, she could tell, not like that excused any of the things he fucking said. Her mom tried to get him to shut up, but he didn't care. 

She tried to hold the tears in, but hearing those words coming from someone who was supposed to love her no matter what broke something in her. She should've never come out to him. She should've just told her mom and left it at that. But no, she wanted him to know. Violet thought he'd be supportive, even if the chance of that was slim. She never heard him speak about people who liked the same gender, so she thought it was fine. That he was just a dickfuck. Turns out he's a home of phone bic dickfuck. The things he said to her….

She won't tell what he said, just that he said shit and it turned violent. Her mom was only able to get him to stop by giving him $200 to go to the bar in hopes of him drinking himself into a coma. Violet's glad she only got a broken finger that day. She's glad she's at this sleepover, she doesn't want to find out if he'll go good on his threats he made over the phone.

A knock on the door broke the blonde out of her misery party. 

"Violet? Are you OK in there? You've been gone for awhile."

Goddamn it, it's Minnie. Her girlfriend. Jesus fuck, of course she's the one that knocks on the fucking door right after that shitshow of a phone call. Just her fucking luck. Whatever. Violet does her best to wipe her tears and make it look like she wasn't just crying her entire skeleton out. She opens the door with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Was just on the phone with mom, is all. 

See Minnie isn't a fucking idiot. Well, OK she may be dumb, but she's not  _ that  _ fucking dumb. She knows something is up with Violet. First off, she smiled. Like that may sound wrong, but it's a true statement. When Violet smiles, it's either a tiny smirk or she's attempting to hide her face with her hair. She never looks someone straight on and smiles. 

That was the redhead's first clue. The second being that she just got off the phone with her mother. Not saying she can't be happy to speak to her mom. Violet's mother is a sweetheart, deserves the fucking world, but to smile after isn't something Violet does. No, something happened. The redhead can probably guess what, or rather who made her wi-girlfriend put on that fake ass smile. Her fucking shitdick of a father. Just thinking about that scumbag makes Minerva's blood boil. He's one of the reasons why she and Sophie started these weekly sleepovers. To give Violet a safe place to be at least a couple days out the week.

But whatever, enough about that. Violet's smiles. She has different ones. The actual happy one that I already talked about, the _you're gonna fucking die bitch_ one where she shows her teeth and it's boarder line a fucking grimmice and she growls. And this one. The sad one. But the sad one has its own categories. The _please leave me alone_ , that one is followed by a middle finger. The _I need to talk_ , that's the one where a text is sent before hand, and this one. The _I_ _am having a horrible time, but I don't want to talk about it, I just want someone to hold me_. So that's exactly what Minnie is going to do.

The taller girl leads the blonde back to the living room. She suggest that they all watch  _ Land Before Time,  _ Violet's favorite movie. She's always been too scared to ask to watch it, but this is something she needs right now, so Minnie did it for her. Sophie and Tenn agreed to it, because its a dope ass fucking movie. 

Minnie leads them back to the couch they were laying on before, pulls her down after she lays on it, and just wraps her arms around the blonde. She doesn't say anything, just runs her hands through Violet's hair and kisses her forehead every now and again throughout the movie. Violet feels safe, the shit her father said to her fading, as love and support and just general good vibes fill her.

Fuck that shitfuck.


	9. Chapter 9

After the movie was over, and Violet felt better, they decided to play a game of  _ Uno. _ Tenn was currently demolishing them. Minnie has 19 cards in her hand currently. She is not having a good time. This has been happening for the past four rounds they've played. Violet noticed the redhead's irritation, she scooted closer, and started to stroke the girl's hair. Minerva started to relax a little, even as Sophie put down a draw 4, and she picked up the cards. 

"You doing that, reminds me of when we used to braid each other's hair." Minnie spoke up a few moments later.

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Especially when we first started doing these sleepovers."

Violet snorts out hard. "Oh god I was so fucking awkward when if rist started coming here. Didn't want to get anything dirty."

"Ha, yeah! I had to find some way to get you to relax. Hair braiding seemed to do the trick."

\---------

_ Five years ago _

_ Little Violet sat very still on the couch. She has declined offers of drinks and food because she didn't want to be seen as rude. Sure she was sleepover, but god damn it that doesn't help anxiety man. _

_ Sophie's bustling around the house, trying to get everything set up for their weekend of fun, not noticing how much Violet looked like she wanted to jump out a window. Minerva did though. _

_ Thirteen year old Minnie sat down next to a still tense Violet. Minnie places her hand on top of the blonde's, causing her to tense up even more. If that was even fucking possible. The redhead didn't move her hand away, however. _

_ "Hey, there's no need to be worried. Just relax, we are here to have fun." Minnie smiles, hoping it'll help the blonde relax some. _

_ It seemed to work, as Violet's shoulders untensed some. She looked down at their hands, feeling a blush rise. But we aren't going to talk about that right now. That's for fourteen year old Violet to worry about. Violet raised her eyes to look at the taller girl.  _

_ "I just don't want to mess anything up is all." _

_ "You don't gotta worry 'bout that. Just have fun." The redhead grins. "And I think I have an idea to help. Turn around." _

_ Violet looked confused. Very confused. I mean I would too if the girl I had a cru-I mean the girl I'm friends with suddenly tells me to turn around. Violet does it anyway, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings or to come off as rude. _

_ A few seconds after she turned she felt hands brushing her hair. She jumped a little because she wasn't expecting her hair to be messed with. Minnie couldn't warn a girl? _

_ "What, uh, what are you doing." Violet questioned quietly. _

_ "I'm gonna braid your hair."  _

_ "Oh." _

_ "I can stop if you want me to." _

_ Violet's eyes widened as she turned towards Minerva, hearing the sadness in the taller girl's voice. She didn't mean to make her sad, she just didn't know what to say. "No, no, it's, it's fine. You can continue. It's fine." _

_ Minnie visibly brightens as she goes back to brushing Violet's hair. She tries her best not to tug too hard on the blonde's hair as she parts and braids her hair. The redhead hums as her hands move one hair part over the other. You can see Violet visibly calm down, and relax into her current location.  _

_ "Heh, this is kind of nice." Violet speaks up after some time.  _

_ Minnie looks over her shoulder, smiling. "Yeah? You like it?" _

_ "Mmhm, it's fun. Calming." _

_ "I'm glad. We can do this whenever you want to." _

_ Violet nods and let's Minerva continue to braid her hair, a content smile on her face. _

_ \--------- _

"God I was so awkward." Violet says when they were done remincing.

"You still are."

"Hey! Not as much."

"I beg to differ, but it's cute. I don't mind it."

"Shut up!" Violet's face turns red at being called cute by her girlfriend. 

"What? It's true. You freaking cute." Minerva starts to kiss the blonde all over her face causing her to laugh.

"No, I'm not! I'm scary. Menacing as fuck."

"I don't think so." Minerva starts to move her fingers along Violet's stomach, tickling her. "Gonna prove it right now!"

Violet starts laughing, trying to push the redhead off her, but failing. "No! Wait, please, stop!"

"What was that? Keep going? OK!"

Violet tried to say no, but her laughing was getting in the way. After a few minutes, she finally was able to say something.

"Please stop! I can't breathe!" Violet said in between laughter.

Minnie stops moving her fingers, letting the blonde catch her breath, and to calm her laughter down. The redhead smiles at seeing the joy on her girlfriend's face, and for being the fact that it's there. God she really likes this girl.

"God you are such an ass for doing that!"

"Eh you like me anyway."

"Yeah," Violet lets out a sigh. "I do."

They are happy. And that's all that matters.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 12 am in the morning, when they finally decided it was time to sleep. Well, Tenn left earlier, he's a growing boy after all. Needs all the sleep he can get. But the twins and Violet? Who gives a fuck about them, they're eighteen, they are fine, they don't need sleep. Yes they do. They just don't do it. But they are now.

Usually, Violet sleeps on the floor on a blow up mattress, but now that she's dating Minnie, well she gets to sleep in the same bed as her. And you know what that means don't ya? Cuddling. All night. Violet is in heaven.

Sophie flops into her bed, falling asleep as soon as her face hits her pillow because she's magic or some shit. Fucking lucky ass bitch. Anyway, Minnie slips into her bed, Violet following after facing her. The redhead wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. Violet snuggles closer, moving her face to be in the redhead's neck. They felt safe in each others arms. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

\----------

_ 3 a.m. _

Violet opens her eyes, coming out of a dream about chicken nuggets. Damn it now she wants them. The blonde tried her hardest to just go back to sleep, but the craving is super fucking strong. She needs the nuggies. She looks at the sleeping redhead next to her. Yeah sorry Minnie, you're getting woken the fuck up for some damn nuggets.

"Minnie? Wake up." Violet gently shakes the redhead's shoulder. "Min, min, min, min, min. Minnie. Babe."

"No. Too early. Sleep time." Minerva groans trying to pull Violet back down.

"Min."

"No."

"Minnie."

"Noooo."

"Minerva."

That made the redhead's eyes slam open. She looked over at Violet, pouting.

"Minerva? What did I do? That's not my name. What I do?"

"Nothing. Just need to get you up. I want nuggets."

"Nuggets?"

"Yes."

Minnie looks at the blonde with a blank face before sighing and getting out of the bed. She grabs her car keys. She turns back to Violet, who hasn't gotten up from the bed yet.

"Well, do you want chicken nuggets or not?"

Violet immediately gets out the bed and out the door. She really fucking loves nuggets. They get into the car, and drive to McDonald's, ordered the nuggets and two sprites. When they make it back to Minnie's house, they climb to the roof. Violet eats her nuggets, talking about the different constellations, and stars and other space shit. Minnie was just sipping her sprite, looking at the happy face Violet has on from talking about space. She loves when the blonde talks about space, and wanting to be an astronomer. 

A few minutes of listening to the shorter girl talk about the different brighnesses of stars and what that means, Minnie leans over and kisses her. She couldn't help it, Violet looked so freaking adorable and happy, the redhead had to kiss her. Minerva moves a hand into Violet's hair to pull her closer, as they kissed. Not that the blonde minded, as she leans into the kiss. OK imma be real honest, this kiss is more of a full on make out. They are two teens in love, who want to show that love.

They both pull away because you know, breathing, and look at each other. They both have giant ass grins and blushes on their faces.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone under the stars." Violet speaks up.

Minerva chuckles. "Glad I can make that happen."

They stayed on the roof for another hour or so, before heading back inside to bed. They hold each other close as they dream of their future together. All is happy. All is good.


	11. Chapter 11

It's the next morning now. Violet woke up to kisses being placed all over her face, and to the sound of the shower running. She opens her eyes to see her girlfriend's pretty blue eyes. God did she love her eyes. Fucking perfect. She can stare at them for hours. She can do that later though, right now she wants kisses. Violet leans up and presses her lips to Minnie's. Who gives a fuck about morning breath? Not these two. Freaking weirdos.

Sophie chose that moment to walk in the room, towel drying her hair. She sees the two kissing, and just sighs. She throws her towel at them.

"Nope. We are not doing that. Not while I'm here. Nope." 

Violet and Minnie break their kiss when the wet towel hits them. Minnie grabs it, chucking it back at her sister who dodged it. Minerva gets out of bed, and towards the bathroom claiming she's going to brush her teeth. Violet was stretching when she heard giggling coming from where Sophie was.

The blonde looks over, and sees Sophie texting someone with a giant grin on her face. 

"Ooooh, are you texting Brody?"

Sophie looks over at Violet, catching her smirk. She immediately looked away, blush rising on her face.

"Oh, so it is her! What're y'all talking about?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sophie's blush turns redder.

"Oh, now I definitely need to know. You aren't getting out of this. I can always get Minnie-"

"No! Don't you dare!" Sophie sighs. "I'll tell you. We are, maybe, sorta, kinda planning on going on a date."

"Oh shit really? That's, dude that's fucking awesome!" 

Sophie nods in agreement, blush still on her face. 

"So, when is it going to happen?"

"Next week, since we got a break. Get to have the date, and still make it to our weekend sleepover."

"Dude, you didn't have to do that. Me and Min would've understood.

"No, I'm making sure y'all don't deflower the room. Can't have that."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Violet just looked blankly at the redhead head.

"I'm not taking any freaking chances. Especially with what I walked in on."

"It was just a good morning kiss!"

"That could've lead to good morning s-"

"I'm done with this convo!"

Sophie snickers as Violet walks out the room. She caught that the blonde's face was red. Good. Fucking payback for making her talk about Brody.

\------------

They all make their way downstairs. They made some breakfast, pancakes and bacon. Tenn made his way down when he smelled the food cooking. Though it was probably the burnt smell that woke him up rather than the heavenly smell of the food. Sophie really shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen. Hopefully Brody cooks better than her.

They threw away Sophie's burnt ass pancakes because it was just making them depressed. They finished eating the food Minnie made, yeah she got the cooking gene, and sat on the couch watching some TV, Minnie cuddling into Violet, Sophie texting Brody at the speed of light, and Tenn drawing. Everyone is freaking happy. As they should be. Like they deserve.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, turn on the news." Sophie says.

"Why?" Tenn asks.

"Brody says to turn on the news. That something big is happening."

They go and search for the remote, and turn it to the news. There was a lady behind a desk, with a little square box with the rainbow flag in it.

_ "We just got word that Same sex marriage has just been legalized in all fifty states. You heard me right, if you like the same sex you can now get married, as you should. Good for you. Now onto the weather." _

"Holy shit." Violet was shooketh.

"Yeah, holy shit." Minnie was shooketh.

"This is real, right? Sophie was shooketh.

They look at each other, letting the information sink in before letting out huge grins. They started to dance around the room because fuck yeah, they'll be able to legally get fucking married. Minnie grabs a hold of Violet, looking at her in the eyes.

"Violet, let's go get married. Right now."

"Wait, really?"

"Mmhm, let's go to the court house right now and get married. Sophie can be our witness."

"Woah, woah woah. You guys have only been dating for what, a month? Maybe two?" Sophie says worriedly.

"Yes, but we've been pinning for longer, and friends even longer than that. And besides, a month is like a year in lesbian."

Sophie just looked at her sister. Really? The 'lesbians move faster' card? Are you fucking kidding me? Sophie was real close to slapping Minnie upside her head for saying that. 

"Besides if all else fails, there's divorce. Come on we don't know if or when they'll take this away from us. 

Sophie sighs. She rubs her hands over her face. "When you put it like that…..Fine. Fine, I'll be the witness."

"Hell yeah!" Minnie fist pumps.

"What are you gonna use as rings?" Tenn asks, not even looking up from his drawing. 

"Ring pops, of course." Minerva grins

"Yeah, of course." Sophie rolls her eyes.

Violet looks at Minnie with an exasperated look. Ring pops, are you fucking serious? Candy as rings for their impromptu wedding? Wow. 

"We'll get proper rings later, but right now we are on a time crunch. Ring pops will have to do." 

"Fine. We'll use ring pops." Violet agreed.

"Awesome! Let's go now before they change their minds. Sophie, get the keys!"

"Why do I gotta drive?"

"Because I want to make out with my fiancée in the backseat."

"No! You'll be doing no such thing!"

"Yeah I am. And guess what else, my dear sister."

"What?"

"On the way back, I'll be making out with my wife in the backseat."

"Ack! My ears! They're melting."

"Tell'em to melt faster. We'll meet you in the car." Minnie grabs Violet's hand and leads them to the car.

\-------------

They made it to the court house, after Sophie forced Violet and Minnie apart, and made Minnie sit in the front seat. They entered the court house, waited in line, and got a time slot. Now since I'm lazy I'm not gonna write them waiting or anything, and I'm pretty sure you just want to hear their impromptu vows, so let's just skip to the part where they are doing that.

The court person leads the three girls into the room they were assigned. The person had Minnie and Violet give their IDs, you know to make sure they are actually eighteen before starting the speech they give. The person then asked if they had any vows they wanted to say. Minnie went first.

"Uh, OK. So um, you're like really freaking awesome, just wanted to say that." The redhead chuckles, Violet along with her . "But in all seriousness, when we first met and I saw you sitting by yourself, I automatically thought 'I want to go say hi to that girl'. Everyone around me told me not to, but that honestly made me want to do it more. And everyday I'm so fucking greatful that I did. If I didn't I would've missed out on years of fun memories. I wouldn't have seen you and Tenn become best buddies. I never would have felt all this love that I do now." Minnie grabs the blonde's hands. "So thank you for all of that. Thank you for giving me the chance to fall for you."

  
  


"Shit, how the fuck am I suppose to follow that up?" Violet choked out causing everyone in the room to laugh. "Gonna try though. Um, I'm going to be real honest, you coming up to me that day probably saved my life. I wasn't in the best of places in my life at that point, but you just saying that 'hi' made me think sticking around a little longer would be worth it. And I was right. You, Sophie, and Tenn proved to be the light in my life that I really needed, and I can't thank you guys enough for that. And then you added loving me to that, I thought I was dreaming at first. Didn't think I was worthy of love for the longest time, but being with you changed all of that. And I'm so fucking happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you."

  
  


Minerva pulled Violet into a hug, and didn't let go for a few minutes. There was sniffing heard coming from both parties. Low key Sophie was also tearing up, but she'll deny that. 

After tears dried, the person had Violet and Minnie sign the marriage license. The court person then had Sophie sign something to show she was there to witness the entire thing. Minnie and Violet slipped the ring pop rings onto each other fingers. The court person snorted, saying that wasn't the most ridiculous of rings they have seen in their time working there.

"You are now officially married. You may now kis-"

Violet didn't let the person finish before pulling Minnie down into a long, heartfelt kiss. They were fucking married. This was something she has dreamt about since she was fourteen, and now it's a reality. Minnie was the same way. She's legit married to the love of her life. They are both over the moon. Like they deserve.


End file.
